Fate XXX
by otg
Summary: Post sriker S. What will you do if you woke up in cemetery 10 years later.Rating might change later
1. Waking up

Standard Disclaimer applied.

* * *

"…………..thump…………."

"….Thump…"

"Thump.."

………………… What was that ? A sound…….

"Thump"

That sound again. I heard it before. But that sound ,seem liek ages it ago. I felt something moving inside my chest. Something swirling and rushing.

Now I felt like it went to my head . But I was too tired. Can't I rest? It was bright here. Bright, yet comfortable. It was peaceful.

"Thump!" My head!Urgh!!Wait !when it started to be dark? Where the light goes? My body… pain everywhere. I can't moved..I tried to move a finger. I felt its slowly shaking. Then I slowly try to move other body parts. Soon all my body was shaking. Slowly I tried to open my eyes lids.

It was dark. And cramp .I tried to feel anything that my hand could touch. I felt an opening . But I couldnt get up. Something blocked me. This is frustrating! I somehow feel something glow in my hand. I felt that I knew this feeling. I focused my mind. The glow in my hand became stronger.

A strong red glow could be seen from far. Pieces of crystal coffin flying about That is, IF there was anyone within the surrounding area.

"Puhhh! "I rose my head and threw up the dirt from my mouth !Cough! I may need water…

As if god heard my prayer. It started to rain drizzling.

With much effort I tried to get up (upper body only) and washed my face (with rain). I tried to get my bearing.

My eyes still hazy and my head still dizzy. It still dark but not as bad as just now. After a while my vision became clearer. Slowly my dizziness started to disappear . I pulled my self up. In front of me I saw a pavement. There were dirts everywhere. And the rain was not helping at all.

I looked around my surrounding. There wasn't anybody.A few lights here and there. But thats it. I believed that the moon light was more of help if it wasn't because the rain. There were many stone plate lined up horizontally. Same size. Both left and right of me too. I looked behind me. There it was , the famous stone plate. With the aid of moon light, I traced my hand on its wording "Here lies beloved Fate T. Harlown. AD 59- AD 79."

Fate … Hmm...That sound like my name. Wait! It is my name! I held the plate with both shaking hands. Nope the writing still there. It didn't disappeared. I stumbled myself backwards onto the pavement.

This was a cemetery!!!

What happened!? I died? Ugh!!My head!!It seems that my memory all jumble up. But it seems so, since my name is there. No wonder my neighbors are all squares. _Correction, in square._

Wait .Think later . Deep thinking inside cemetery was not advisable. Especially in front of your grave. As an added bonus it was at night . Cant say that was a bad thing. If this had happened during the day ,someone might have a heart attack. Beside me that is.

Jokes later . Need to get out fast.

I was unable to run. So I tried to walk as fast as I could. I suddenly stopped . Wait . My grave was still a mess. There was a hole in front of the plate with no occupant. I don't think it will be prudent to leave at that state.

.............

After some time ,though it was not perfect crime scene, at least it wasn't so obvious as before. I borrowed some flower and spread it over my grave. Courtesy of my neighbor... 'A neighboor in need is neighbour indeed.'

All that hardwork hard warmed up my limbs. I guessed if you stop moving your body for a long time , moving it back might create some problems. I better get out of here.

After some time, I found my self in a large park. I was hungry and had no money. There was fountain in front of me . I saw my reflection . I dressed in nice white lacy dress. Somehow I believe being inside that crystal had preserve myself and my dress from decomposed . I wonder if all us goners were like . I don't think so. We would ran out of land.


	2. The old woman

Sigh. I never thought writing was tough. I hated the part of editing and proofing. I used to believe that as long as you have idea, writing is easy. How wrong can one person be .

I knew that before, I categorized this fic as pre –striker S. I stand corrected. The time line was after event of striker S.

Fate was 19 at the time of death and Nanoha and the gang was now at 29

Venue : Michilda

Standard Disclaimer applied.

* * *

The rain had stopped .I took a rest at the nearest bench . My dress was a little wet. But it will dry in due time. I just hoped that I wont catch a fever.I cant afford to fall sick.I wonder how death felt like. I cant remebered much.

I sighed. There were many things to find out. For one ,about myself. Why I died? Who am I ?

Apart from my name ,my memories still hazy.

Maybe seeing some picture might enable me to recall my memories. Just like the tomb stone plate made me remember about my name.

I shuddered . My tomb plate. My tomb....

I sighed. And there was that crystal coffin to check.

Then there were another bigger question .

Why now?

Why me?

How I was resurrected?

However the most important question now was to survive. I had no money. No place to go to . Beside my tomb.... No thanks. I prefer to pass the offer to someone else.

I don't think walking in the police department would be wise.

"Hi. I just woke up from the dead. I am kind of lost here . Can you help me? "

Not very good idea. There always possibility that I would be shipped into a laboratory. I don't want to be resurrect just to die again.

First thing first. An element that very essential to life. Food. Pop quiz. What type of food can a stomach handle after a long period of inactivity? Something light to stomach and yet gave a lot of energy…Hmm. Milk , I guessed.

Looking at the size and well kept of the garden, I don't think I can find any cow here. Not that I have milker, of course.

I had no money. Stealing in my body condition would not be wise. Besides I abhor the idea. So I have to find someone that willing to donate for free. There was always a possibility in randomness. I snickered. If I didn't pass out first. I decided to take a stroll in the park. Maybe I can ask some from early joggers. I also need to get my bearing right. After all I have no idea how long I was out and which city am I in.

I couldn't believe how calmed I was about the whole thing. Apparent I could safely assumed that I wasn't born stupid .Wrong. Resurected

stupid ……….

The park was quite large. Someone should complain about lacking of signboard.

Soon I found myself staring at old woman sitting on the bench. She was in her late 60's. Based on her facial structure , I believe she was the type of people who like to smile. She might be kind.

After internal debate, I decided to take my chance with old woman.

"Good morning, madam."I approached her.

"Hello there young one. My, what an odd way to dress for morning stroll. " She smiled and giggled.

Crap! I forgot ! Dressing in a dress that suitable for dinner event in morning stroll would definitely raised a few eyebrow.

Seeing I was flabbergasted. The old woman quickly said:

". Please don't be embarrassed. Are you going to attend the Chervole Puice dance at the hall in this park ? Even my granddaughter was excited. There were many military personnel going to be there. She was saying a good chance to grab a husband or wife. I heard there are quite a number of young and single joined the officer rank."

My ears perked. People excited over military personnel for wedlock? That was wayyyyy back in the century where women line up for rich and single men with fluffy white umbrella. Did I went back to the past? No. Not possible . My tomb plate told me that.

Seeing I was stunned. The old women continue:

" However I must say, this is quite unusual. The ceremony isn't going to start until 1500. And now only barely after dawn. There hardly people up and about at this time of the day. Especially you young uns. You look quite young . How old are you child?"

I remembered my stone plate.

"19. Yes you were right . I was pretty excited about the dance. I am interested in military line. I was hoping to make a connection before I join any rank. I hardly could sleep. So after trying sets of dress,I decided to take a walk. Forgetting about the dress. Which I end up here. Walking used to calm my self down. I apologized if I startled you, maam" I politely bowed.

I smiled to myseld .I definitely NOT stupid.

"My, what a polite child. If you were hoping to make connections, then you came at the right place. However since it is open to public, you know how pack it will be. But on the bright side,least of all you can sample the food ." The old women joked.

I made a mental note : lunch and dinner settle. Then my stomach made a rumble.

"I am sorry." I blushed.

The old woman laughed "I guess, you were so excited you forgot to take your breakfast. I don't have anything with me but here." She gave me a brown coupon. It stated 'Free breakfast for 1 person'.

"Are you shocked? Now days with the technology , there hardly coupon issued anymore. However the owner of that place love the old ways. That shop isn't randy like you young one loves. But we old people found that it have its own charms. I got this since I am a regular. Maybe you can help advertise to your friends?"

"Oh, the shop is quite near. Just outside this park. You can't miss it. It was the only shop made out of wood. Just go straight from here and turn left."The old woman continued.

I can't believe how lucky one can be. Not only had I known place for lunch and dinner. I also have a breakfast at hand. God is really merciful. All that left is find a roof to sleep in and information digging. However breakfast came first.


	3. Not a chapter

Not a chapter

I had to stay away from writing for a while. In 24 days I will be having exam.I cant believe this.

Working and studying at same time, really tiring,

And here I was able to write up to 1 pm .

My boss laughed and ready to place a bet that I will fail.

He might be right. In current situation I will fail. But I AM not giving up.

Let me try to do what I could in 3 weeks.

Yeah . I reedit back my fic. Now I understand why we have read through many times . Not just once.


End file.
